Falling On Each Other
by fandom-duty-honor
Summary: To thank him for saving her life, Queen Perdita of Vlatava invites Wally to her first outing since the surgery. Unfortunately for him, the only viable date is Artemis, though it may go more smoothly than it seems. Two shot.


Artemis stood in the bathroom eyeing her appearance. It wasn't much to look at - her hair wasn't done, her make up was a mess, and the dress stayed hanging on the door. Why she agreed to this was beyond her. For the third time that evening she attempted lining her eyes with the fancy liquid stuff Zatanna had given her. Slowly she drew the line across her lid, whisping it off into a fine wing at the end of her lashes. The left still didn't match the right, but she was starting to not care.

She glanced at the clock in the hotel bathroom, deciding to skip redoing her makeup for the umpteenth time. She would never hear the end of it if they were late and she still had to figure out how she was going to hide a mini crossbow in her dress. The small dress on the door mocked her, fitted and silky and zero pockets - the wrong thing to be wearing for guard detail.

A succession of quick knocks pulled her from her thoughts. She tightened her towel across her chest before opening the door.

"What?" Wally's bored expression met her on the other side, his disheveled hair not matching the tux he was currently wearing.

"I have to brush my teeth."

"I'm almost done. Can it wait?" He pushed past her and headed towards the sink. "Guess not." Securing her towel once more, she moved to the mirror to finish her hair.

The curlers left her hair in soft waves that made her feel self conscious, especially with Wally watching out of the corner of his eye. She felt like she was trying too hard. It was more makeup than she had worn in the last year and who knows when the last time she actually did her hair was. All that was left was the dress, the most intimidating piece of clothing she had seen since she made her costume.

"Are you going to stare at it all night or put it on?"

"I can still say no, and ruin this for you."

"You weren't my first choice, you know."

"Oh yes, you made that very clear on our way here. And when you asked."

They were in Vlatava. After the success of the queen's surgery a few months earlier, the young Perdita had insisted on hosting the boy who saved her in her own country. Tonight just happened to be Queen Perdita's first official showing since her recovery. It was to be a true affair, complete with global press and the world's most politically affluent. Also Wally and Artemis, just in case there should be another attempt on the girl's life.

Wally spat in the sink before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "RT says we should leave in twenty if we're going to get there on time, and I really don't want the leader of a country mad at me."

He was out the door leaving it for Artemis to shut herself. Five minutes later she emerged, her hands trying to make more room around her midsection. The black dress fell to her feet, a true ball gown, but she had gone for the least flashy one she could find. Solid with no embellishments that flared out slightly from the knees. The heart shaped neckline gave her more cleavage than she could have ever wanted or needed. She wasn't two steps out the door before pointing a finger at Wally.

"No."

* * *

It was bigger than either of them could have imagined. The building held expensive paintings and works of art, all probably worth more than Artemis would see in her lifetime. Stringed instruments played in the distance, though she couldn't tell if they were live or not. Around them, the world's most well-off and important displayed the most literal rubbing of elbows either had ever seen. United Nations leaders stood around, talking politics and of Count Vertigo's recent incarceration. Wally let out a low whistle.

"Drink?"

"Something strong and fruity." Her reply was monotone, still in awe over her surroundings. Her…erm…date attempted to take off, only to be help up by an arm on his sleeve. She turned to face him. "Two words: Super. Speed."

He sighed as he removed her hand. "Oh. Kay."

Artemis moved to a wall, careful not to lean against anything priceless. It was the last thing she needed. Wally returned a few minutes later, two drinks in hand.

"God bless that European drinking age," Artemis said before taking a large sip. The taste of pine was overpowering as she struggled to swallow the drink. "A gin and tonic? That's strong and fruity?" He swapped their glasses, her new drink having a much more pleasant taste. Watching him take a sip, she shuddered as he swallowed without so much as a quiver. "You're disgusting."

He shrugged off her comment. The banter continued, neither one taking any real offense. Guests came and went, always asking how they found themselves at the event. The answers were always the same, tutors from the States for her royal highness.

They were there for an hour before the Queen made her entrance. It was hard to believe someone of her age was in charge of an entire country, but something in her demeanor demanded respect. The party bowed and curtsied as she addressed them, thanking them for their time and concern. She took her seat at the front of the room where people began to approach her.

"That's my cue," Wally said as he started heading in that direction. "Get me another drink?" Artemis nodded as left. She checked the small silver watch on her wrist. 9 pm. They'd be here at least a couple more hours before they'd even think about leaving. Looking up, a line had formed before Perdita, Wally only about half way through.

Other guests socialized amongst themselves, few opting to dance to the music that she had still not managed to find the source of. There was no one remotely close to their age, and Artemis suddenly found herself wishing Wally would come back to relieve her loneliness. He might not have been her first choice, but he was better than no one, and definitely better than the middle-aged man making his way towards her. She turned on her heel, making a beeline for the bathroom that didn't know the location of. Turns down hallways eventually lead her to an immaculately clean restroom complete with sitting area. Removing herself from the crowds helped, but now she found herself a lone in an empty room.

"Not much of an improvement."She moved to the mirror, her reflection showing a version of herself she had never seen before. Put together, mature - no wonder that man had been approaching her. Her hands moved to smooth out her dress that seemed to be semi-plastered to her body. Her chest seemed larger than it had when they left. She sighed. "When I get home, I am burning this dress," she vowed before turning to leave.

Outside the line was much shorted, and Wally was no where to be seen as Artemis looked around in what could only be desperation. She walked the length of the room, her heels clicking with every step. Glancing up at the throne (was that the right word anyway?), Artemis watched the young girl smiled politely to those that greeted her. Poised, polite, this girl was everything Artemis was pretending to be at the moment, but something in the quick glimpse caught her eye.

Something in her expression seemed distant and...sad? Artemis struggled to place it. At that moment another glass appeared under her nose.

"Vodka cranberry. Fruity enough, your highness?"

She took a sip without even acknowledging Wally before returning the glass to his hand.

"Yeah, gimme a sec. I'm gonna pay my respects," she replies as she marched towards Perdita.

* * *

**I've been working on this to keep the creativity flowing while stuck on Radioactive (which should be up soon? Maybe in the next few days?). Part 1 of 2, so there will be more! It's also on Tumblr, so if this looks familiar, maybe that's why.**

**I might have been drunk while proofing this.**

**As always thanks, and I love and appreciate you all so much :D**

**~mags**


End file.
